The Leader
The Leader is the leader of the United Penguin's Republic. Not much is known about him apart the fact that he leads the United Penguin's Republic and is a Dark Penguin. History The Leader went to a school with Judge Xavier back in Colonial Antarctica. Back then, each Penguin species had its own colony, and this school sat on the border of Normal Penguins and Dark penguins. It was intergrated, and like all Antarctic schools, it catered to Kindergarten to the Twelfth Grade. The Leader and Judge Xavier grew up together. He studied law and justice; he usually bullied the Normal Penguins (keeping Dark Penguin superiority he'd say), unless they supported his new idea of Democracy and at one point ruined a project speech in his class. Infact, he threw a boot at Judge Xavier and bullied him alot (Kyrtocrazy is stupid he would say). When the Club left, Judge Xavier became in charge of the South Pole Council. The Leader then left Antartica and joined the STINC and reached up to the rank of Captain. He was thrown out because he never attended a single STINC meeting. A number of Penguins from the STINC left and he fled to Club Penguin Island with the retried STINC members. He then overcame a riot in the town. Using his past experience, he qulled the riot and left for New Forest. He met some Dark Penguins who hated Judge Xavier and asked them if he could lead them in there quest to overthrow Judge Xavier. The rioters soon herd about this and joined the Dark Penguins and The Leader in there quest for freedom. They started an HQ in Club Penguin and left for Outer Club Penguin. They started the United Rebels Republic of Club Penguin and began recruiting. The Leader then changed his name (he has a real name but refuses to tell us) to The Leader. His forces soon invaded Club Penguin Island and Freezeland but they were PWNED by Freezelands navy. Now The Leader claims to fight for good and has changed the Rebel Republics name to the United Penguin's Republic. The Leader is trying to join the USA as a Free Republic but his first attempt failed. He's going to try again though. He's contributed in Project Fordy and he, along with Kwiksilver, talked to the Judoon. Theme Music His Evil Plan's He used to be and indeed was he evil. Now he's good, so he wants you to think. First Evil Plan "My plan is to invade Freezeland. We need to destroy their navy with Snow Cannon 7500. It's my most secret secret. I need to destroy there navy. To make things better I just built 32 Cruisers. That's a big Secret. When Freezeland falls, we can attack the other States. However I also know the ACP will be there. This will be easy. Freezeland's Anxious fleet waits. I can't wait till there Fleet runs... that's not all. I got plans for STINC. This will be one of our greatest moments." The South Pole Council, though, passed the plan off as some "pathetic small-town attempt to capture Freezeland" and wiped out the Leader's army and STINC with a hefty aerial attack. Primary Objective This was his ultimate goal: "When I am all said and done, all judges will be locked in prison, the Krytocracy abolished, and I, as the non-corrupt leader of the United Penguin's Republic, shall change and rearrange the continent as I see fit! HA HA HA HA HA HA!" 2nd Plan The Leader was probably sick on this day. Quote: "The Councillors are really corrupt. While I'm sitting here thinking of loads of evil plans to destroy the USA's Krytocracy, they're at home, putting there feet up and lazing about. Thats why I'm removing Councillors from power. Anyway,there very naughty so don't worry Rebels. They will be locked up. Anyway, I might be sending a Diplomat to talk to the stupid and unrightful rulers of Antartica. MWA HA HA HA"! His Good Plans The Leader right now is in his chair struggling to think of a "good" plan. But whenever you need his help, just ask him. Controversy Money Laundering Rumours have it that The Leader is associated with the Underground PWN Mafia, despite improving both MAI's and the United Penguin's Republic police force, increasing the capture of UPM gangsters. However an anonymous contact tipped off a secret UPM meeting involving Bugzy in Zudipool, South Pole City. Two agents, only known as a Mike and Jane, were dispatched to arrest him. However they were captured by the UPM and offered as a ransom in return for a safe passage for Bugzy and his "associates". The AIA had no choice but to agree to the terms. As the agents were returned by a gangster, the two agents were to describe what they looked liked: Judge Xavier used this as an excuse to slam him. The Leader replied: Judge Xavier ordered an arrest warrant for The Leader but the South Pole Council rejected it. The Judge then convinced the GourdZoid Council to issue one. They agreed to it. While he was in Club Penguin City he was arrested and tried but the court couldn't find him guilty of anything. Judge Xavier is still convinced that he is associated with the UPM but he is almost the only one. Trivia * He is a Dark Penguin. * He's with the Time Agency. * He joined the Good Guys as an ally but he's still evil. * Really he's Lynnfactuan, but The Leader denies it. Infact, never call him one, or... well... you'd probaly be tortured with WHAT?!? * The Leader is Conservative. Category:Character Users Category:Penguins Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Semi User Characters